


Gunpowder, treason and plot

by NamelessPirate



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessPirate/pseuds/NamelessPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Crawford Starrick had a daughter? What if that daughter worked against her own father? Even better, what if Starrick's daughter worked against him with the help of Jacob Frye? Well, if you were expecting something different I am sorry to say that you won't find it here.</p><p>Violet Starrick, only daughter of Crawford Starrick wants to be different from her father by helping the innocent people of London with the help of the one and only Jacob Frye. How will this evolve? Will Violet be able to perform her plan with Jacob in between or will she regret the decision of asking him for help? On the other hand, how will Starrick react to his own daughter's treason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people! First work featuring Jacob Frye and the Syndicate timeline! (I am so excited for this)

It was a cold and dark night in London. The twins were up on the roofs, chasing down a templar. They were half-way on taking down Crawford Starrick's domain on the city. Some of the most important targets were dead by now. 

Evie was first in coming down the roofs, followed by Jacob. The templar was running for his life, he knew he would not survive one more day. Then it happened; a smoke bomb did its work right in front of the twins, making them to lose sight of the target. 

"I'll continue from the roofs!" Evie shouted, climbing easily the house next to her with the rope launcher.

Jacob kept running straight, searching again for the templar, he couldn't have gone too far. He followed the path the streets marked, leading him to a small square surrounded by houses; there was no way out of it apart from where he came.

"Good night, Mr.Frye." A voice came from his behind. He released his hidden blade and turned around abruptly, throwing his armed hand at the owner of the voice. He stopped suddenly when he saw that it was a young girl. "No need to be that aggressive." She said, not even moving away scared from him.

Jacob looked at her better: she was a thin girl. She had straight long red hair and icy blue eyes with traces of emerald glowing on her pale face. He could tell that she was very young, probably not even twenty. She was wearing black and violet clothes and on her left forearm she was wearing a hidden blade as well.

"Who are you?" He asked, moving around her, examining the girl closely.

"Not of your concern I would say." She said looking at his face. Jacob was taller than her, so she needed to look up to meet his gaze.

"It is if you distracted me from my job." He stopped in front of her, looking down at her face. She was very beautiful.

"Violet Starrick." She said smiling. 

Jacob froze for a moment. Could it be? Did Crawford Starrick have a daughter? "Starrick, you say?" He asked.

"Indeed." She said. "Violet Starrick." 

"You do not have any relation with Crawford Starrick, now do you?" 

"Not at all, I am only his daughter." She laughed at Jacob's shocked face.

"What are you doing here at night?" He asked. "Devil's Acre is not a funny place for kids to visit." He mocked.

"I am no kid, Mr.Frye. I can defend myself pretty well, I would say." She said pointing at the dead templar that was lying on the ground. It was the same man they were chasing a while ago.

Jacob chuckled and looked at the girl again. "And what if I am the real danger here?" He said stepping closer to her. She didn't even move an inch away from him, instead, she looked at his eyes, just if she was daring him.  


Violet made a sign with her hand and a few Blighters appeared in the alleys. "What if I am the real danger here?" She chuckled.

"Touché." Jacob said moving away form her. "What do you want." He asked.

"Your help." Violet said looking at the Blighters, then they all disappeared from view.

"What would Starrick's daughter want from me?" He asked.

"I want my father to lose his power on Lambeth." She said.

Jacob looked at her, not believing his own ears. "To take him down, you say?" 

Violet started to walk around him slowly, hands tucked at her back. "Just erase the templar presence in the district."

Jacob followed her with the eyes. "And what would I win with helping a Templar?"

Violet stopped and looked at him again. "I haven't said I am a Templar."

"But you are Starrick's daughter." He replied.

"My father can be whatever he wants to, I am a free person." She pointed. "And do not get me wrong, Mr.Frye, I do not want to take him down."

"Why don't you erase the Templar presence in Westminster then?" He said cockily.

"That would be a step back for him, I am not a fool." She said. "If you remove him from Lambeth, the district will belong to the Rooks, I assure you."

Jacob moved closer to her, taking her chin and making her to look up at him. "How can I believe you?" He asked, almost far too close to her, however, she didn't move backwards.

"I will work with you, Assassin." She smiled.

Jacob smiled and let her go. "Can I ask you something?" He said. "If you don't want to take Starrick down, why do you want to banish him from Lambeth?"

"He is doing too much harm to the people living there. Starrick's soothing syrup is a horrible thing that must be destroyed, it affects the brain, and not temporary I believe."

"So you are a Templar with good intentions?" He mocked.

Violet looked at him. "I said I am not a Templar." 

"But you work with the Blighters."

"I know some important people in London; at last, I am a Starrick." She said. "They are like my personal guard." Jacob nodded and chuckled. "Any more?" She asked.

"How old are you?" He asked interested.

Violet sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seventeen." She said. "Now if you take this seriously," she handed him a paper with an address "meet me here tomorrow at 9 o'clock." She said, turning around and walking away slowly.

"Violet!" He called her. She turned around and looked at him. "A pleasure to do business with you." He said and winked at her. She smiled and disappeared with two Blighters at her back.

Jacob smiled and walked to a building, climbing it skillfully without the rope launcher. When he was up he watched as Violet got in a carriage driven by the same Blighters. Then, it disappeared from view as well. 

"Jacob!" He heard a voice say. "Where the hell were you?" 

He turned his view and saw Evie. "Hush, dear sister, I'm alright!" He gestured with his arms, chuckling.

"Where's the target?"

"Down there." He said pointing at the templar murdered by Violet. "I don't think he's as well as me." He joked.

"Did he have a letter?" She asked.

"Not that I know." He said.

"He was supposed to have information for Lucy Thorne about the shroud." She said.

Jacob patted Evie on the back. "Next time, Evie, next time."

Evie rolled her eyes and climbed down the building, headed for the train hideout.

[---]

The carriage stopped at the Strand district, in front of the Alhambra. One of the men that drove the carriage opened the door for her, helping Violet to come out.

"Thanks George." She said. "I will return home by myself, you can go now." 

The man nodded and climbed again to the carriage, at the left of the other man. They both went away form the place. Violet walked to the front door, that was closed at the moment. 

"Good night." She said to the man that was at the door.

"Good night Miss.Starrick." He said. "Mr.Roth is currently onstage, but you can come in." 

"Thanks Lewis." She said and smiled. 

The man opened the door and she entered the Music Hall. She walked to the stage, there was a little audience at the theatre, but not too much. For Violet, Roth's work deserved more audience and respect.

Tonight, Roth was representing Hamlet, it was one of Violet's favorites. The act came to an end, and Roth disappeared from the stage, she took the chance and went to the backstage to meet him.

"Max!" She said smiling. 

Maxwell Roth turned around and saw the girl, he smiled and opened his arms to hug her. She threw hers around him and her feet left the ground, leaving all her weight to the man's arms; it was not a big deal for him though.

"My dear Violet." He said embracing her. "How are you tonight?" He asked, leaving her back on the floor again. "I am sure your father would be angry if he knows you are here again." He chuckled.

"Sod it." She laughed. "I wouldn't miss you playing Hamlet and you know it." 

"You know this place is your house, do not hesitate on coming here whenever you want."

Violet smiled at him. "Oh I need to talk to you, it's important." She said. 

"Something risky?" He asked smiling.

"About the Lambeth issue I told you last week." She said. "I have found the best person to do it."

Roth laughed. "Tell me, the suspense is killing me!" He joked.

Violet bit her lip and said it. "Jacob Frye." She dropped. 

Roth looked at her and started to laugh hard, almost crying. Violet looked at him, not understanding why he was laughing like that. After some minutes, Roth finished. "You hired the Rooks leader to help you on taking down your father's domain in Lambeth?" He asked.

"Yes, I thought I made myself clear enough, Max." She said.

"Oh and you did it darling, you sure did." He said cleaning a tear of laughter from his green right eye. "You know, if Crawford discovers this you will be in great problems." He said.

"In the case my father discovers it, I will bring all my things here and live with you." Violet said. "This is like my house, isn't it?" She mocked.

[---]

When the play finished, Roth accompanied Violet to the back door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night? It's a bit too late to wander around London's streets now." He said.

Violet smiled gently. "It's fine, Max." She said. "I remember all of the training you gave me." She laughed.

"How not!" He exclaimed. "I don't want my dear girl to get in trouble, or at least to give her some options." He laughed.

Violet smiled again. "Thank you." She said. 

"At least let me drive you back home." He said. "I've got my carriage just there."

"Alright!" She said. "If it makes you feel better." She laughed.

They both climbed to the carriage, Roth took the reins and drove. 

"So, this Jacob you say." He commented. "Is he trustworthy?" 

"I guess." She said. "He has taken down your Blighters one by one, that's valuable."

"Ah, yes." He said. "Do they still take care of you?" 

"They have been doing it since I was thirteen, Roth." She laughed 

"Anything for you, Miss.Starrick." He mocked.

When they got home, she climbed down of the carriage, thanking Roth for the service. 

"I will be visiting you this week I hope." She said looking up at him.

"Whenever you want to, my darling." He smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Hamlet." She laughed.

She watched as the man drove and disappeared from her view. She turned around and looked at her house. It was a big mansion on the Strand, quite close to the Alhambra actually. She approached the front door and opened it. She went upstairs to her room as quiet as possible; probably the sun would be rising again in a few hours' time. 

She opened her door, just to be greeted with a horrible surprise, one called Lucy.

"Where the hell were you?!" She yelled.

"Shh, shh." Violet mocked. "Do you know what time is it?" She said removing her hidden blade and putting it on a table. 

"Your father was sick worried!" She said.

"My father may be worried about several different things, but I am not one of them." She replied calmly.

"Well, go and get in the bed now!" Lucy yelled.

"I am trying to!" Violet exclaimed as well. Lucy grumbled and turned around, just about to exit Violet's room. "Jeez, I wish she would die." Violet muttered.

"What did you say?" Thorne turned around again and walked angry towards Violet, elevating her hand to hit her. Violet took her hand and twisted her whole arm, just as Roth once taught her. 

"What are you going to do?" She asked. "Be as you were when I was younger?" She said, coming closer to Lucy, intimidating her like she was her prey. "Well, I dare you." She whispered when she was really close to her.

Violet released Lucy's arm and she went away form the girl. "Now go away, Thorne. I have a meeting tomorrow." Violet said as the redhead woman disappeared from her view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Sorry for the waiting I have tried to update as soon as i could! Enjoy this next chapter people <3

It was early in the morning when the youngest of the Frye twins got up. Evie and Henry were in the restaurant wagon of the train hideout, talking oh-too-close to each other. Jacob coughed.

"Jacob." Evie said. "Mr.Green and I have been talking about our next move against Starrick. We are focusing on the districts now."

"Good morning to you too." He said.

"Evie had a wonderful idea." Henry said. "If we take control of the main districts, we can damage Starrick and the templars."  
Jacob sat in front of Evie, taking a mug and drinking from it. It was tea. "And when do we start?" He asked.

"Well," Evie started "we have discussed about wether to take the Strand or Westminster." 

"Why don't we focus on smaller districts?" He offered, remembering his past talk with Violet Starrick. "For example Lambeth." He said.

Evie laughed. "Lambeth doesn't have anything important to the templars. If we start with that district all we are doing is losing our time."

Jacob looked at her in an annoyed way. "Evie, if we start from the bottom up, we will build ourselves a reputation!" He exclaimed. "Whitechapel is almost ours, if we succeed in Lambeth, our power will grow instantly." He explained. "With the time, maybe the City or Southwark will fall too!"

Evie hummed, thinking about the possible right ideas of his brother. "He's right, Evie." Henry said. "If we start off with Westminster or the Strand we will fail, the templar presence there is too strong for us by now."

Evie thought to herself. "You may just be right, Jacob." She said. "We will start today." 

Jacob got up from the hard couch and coughed. He started to walk away from both of them, approaching the exit of the wagon. "Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"You two can stay here for today. Take it as a free day!" He said.

"Jacob, we need to start as soon as possible" Evie demanded.

"Who says I am not going to start today, dear sister?" He smiled cockily, jumping off from the train and heading to Lambeth.

[---]

Violet got up in her room. The sun was coming inside of it through the windows; today was a sunny day. She smiled and stretched her muscles, coming out from the bed and dressing up. She put on a crimson shirt with her favorite black leather hoodie, beige trousers and her black low-heeled boots. 

She went downstairs, headed for the living room where her father was having breakfast. She entered the room; as she thought, Crawford was having a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. Lucy was there too, for her disgust.

"Good morning dad." She said smiling and sitting on a chair in front of him. The butler served her a cup of her favorite tea. "Thanks." She said when she took the cup between her hands, almost purring at the heat coming out from it.

Crawford put down the newspaper and smiled gently at her. "Good morning my dear girl." He said. "How did you sleep?" He asked. 

She took a sip from the delicious liquid. "Good; I had a good night." She smiled.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing interesting." She said. "You know, probably I will go to walk around Buckingham's parks."

"Accompanied?" He asked half smiling. 

Violet smiled at him as well. "You know my opinion on men, dad." She said. "You don't need to worry about that topic for now."

The room went silent for a moment. "I have been told you came home late yesterday." He said. "Where did you go?" he asked interested, taking a sip from his tea as well.

Violet coughed, putting down the mug. She looked at Lucy, who was smiling profusely at the situation. Violet narrowed her eyes. "I went to the Alhambra." She said.

Crawford sighed. "What have I told you, Violet?" He asked.

"Not to go there again." She said looking at him. "But dad! Max was playing Hamlet! And you sure know how much I love Hamlet." She excused herself.

He went silent for a short while, immersed in his own thoughts. "For me," Lucy said getting up from the chair and walking around the table. "she needs some punishment, right Crawford?" She hissed. 

Violet was about to yell at her when Crawford hit the table with his fist. "Violet's education depends on no-one else but me, Lucy." He said. "Did I make myself clear?"

Violet smiled arrogantly at Lucy, who gave her a mean glare. "Clear enough." She said and walked out of the room.

Violet chuckled low, not wanting her father to notice. Despite her efforts to do so, he noticed and gave her an amused look. "The face she had when you shouted at her was priceless." She merely said, looking down at the oak table. Crawford intended to maintain a plain face, however, he couldn't resist and ended up laughing like Violet.

[---]

The night was coming down on the Strand, painting the London skies purple and deep blue. Violet put on her hidden blade in her left forearm, adjusting it. She closed the book she was reading; Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.

She went downstairs, trying not to make any noise to attract unwanted attention. She exited the house by the back door. She walked a few streets, where a carriage was waiting for her; she went inside of it after telling the driver where to go.

When she opened the door of the vehicle, she was surprised by a known face. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." She said, checking her watch; 8:30.

"Does my presence bother you?" He asked.

"Not at all." She said as the carriage started to move. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wouldn't let you go alone to Lambeth, my dear." The man said. "And I wouldn't let you go alone with that Jacob boy as well."

Violet looked up at him, smiling. "Max," she said. "I know how to throw some fists at men." 

Roth looked at her and smiled. "And I don't doubt it, sure I don't." He said. "Besides, I want to meet him too!" He responded.

Violet smiled, looking through the window. London was gorgeous during night. "My father took almost extremely well the fact that I visited you last night." She commented.

Roth gave a loud laugh. "I am an extremely kind and caring man, what would you expect?" He said ironically.

"I would add narcissist to that description." She mocked. "Maybe he doesn't like you because you are creepy." She said.

"Creepy?" He exclaimed. "How dare you, Miss Starrick?"

"Who keeps crows as pets?" She asked gesturing with her hands and putting a puzzled face. "Oh and I am sure someone will write a book about a creepy man who lives in a theatre and chases young and beautiful ladies." 

Roth attempted to answer her critics, but failed. "Just for this time I will give you the right to say that."

Violet laughed and took his hand in her. "It goes with love." She said.

[---]

They arrived to the given location in Lambeth. The came out of the carriage and walked to the building next to them. 

"The Lambeth Asylum?" Roth asked.

"I see you have eyes, Max." She mocked. Violet took out her watch. 9:05. "He's late." She said.

They waited for a short while, when a voice broke the silence. "Were you waiting for me?" The owner of the voice came down from a building and approached both of them.

Jacob was wearing a black leather jacket with a green shirt, black trousers and matching boots. He wasn't wearing a top hat like the first time Violet saw him; his brown hair was moving due to the slight wind.

"Good night, Mr Frye." Violet said walking towards him. "How about being punctual next time we meet?" She commented.

"Sorry, I had to do some things in Whitechapel." He said looking behind her, just where Roth was. "Who's he?" He asked.

Violet turned around and looked at him. "Maxwell Roth," she said. "leader of the Blighters by the way." She smiled.

Jacob looked at him. Roth approached him and took his hand to shake it. "A pleasure to meet the man that's murdering my men." He said.

"I suppose that makes you very angry." Jacob hissed.

"Not at all, surprise is the spice of life." He said. 

"Now I see where the Blighters you had last night come from." Jacob said at Violet.

"I said I know some people in London, Mr Frye." She half smiled. "Now let's move into the real thing."   
"I have to ask you, Violet." Jacob said. "Why did you choose this hour of the day, there are no people on the streets." 

Violet started to walk to the Asylum. "The interesting people come at night, Mr Frye." She said knocking at the door. It was opened by a man. "We are here to see Dr.Elliotson." She said, handing the man a paper.

The man took a look at the paper and then looked at Violet. "Of course, Miss Starrick. He should be in his office." He said.

Jacob entered the first, taking a look at everything. Violet walked alongside Roth. "I can see what you saw on the boy." He said. Violet looked at him and Roth winked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anything but that, Max." She said looking at Jacob's back, big and more than probably muscled. "Anything but that." 

The man guided them through the place, leading them to Elliotson's office. Surprisingly, the doctor's office was no other than the place where he investigated about the human body. The man opened the door and let them in, leaving the place.

"John Elliotson." Violet said.

The man turned around and looked at the three of them. "Miss Starrick, how is your father doing?" He asked. "I haven't seen him for a while."

Violet chuckled and secured the door. "Should I take that as an offense?" She asked, her face showing nothing. "I know you are lying to me."

Elliotson covered the body he was working on with a white blanket. "I beg your pardon, but I don't get what you're saying."

"Does Starrick's soothing syrup ring any bells?" She said throwing him a bottle of the said liquid.


	3. Chapter 3

John Elliotson took the Starrick's soothing syrup bottle and looked at the label. "Yes. I know what this is Miss Starrick." He said.

Violet moved across the place. "Is it true that it affects the brain?" She asked removing a bit of the white blanket and watching the work of the doctor. She sighed at the view, disgusted.

Elliotson took the blanket and covered the body again. "We do not know yet." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Almost all of the people that have tried it say that it does." Violet commented returning to the side of Jacob and Roth. "Well, their families. The patients tend to lose their ability to speak and do anything for themselves."

Elliotson looked at her again. "And what's wrong with that?" He asked.

"You are making them simple-headed!" Violet yelled.

"And why do you care?" He yelled back at her. "You should agree with what your father says!"

Violet stepped forward and took the doctor by his shirt, pinning him against the cold white wall. "This side of my father disgusts me." She said. "Where is the syrup elaborated." She commanded.

Jacob and Roth were at the back of the room, watching the scene. "Does this happen very often?" Jacob asked.

Roth looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Miss Starrick is quite aggressive, don't you think?" Jacob pointed.

Roth chuckled. "She's like her father."

"Tell me." Violet hissed, pressing Elliotson's neck.

"There's a distillery near the Asylum." The man said. "They make a run every day."

Violet released the man, who fell to the floor caressing his neck. "Thank you Dr.Elliotson." She smiled. She turned around and approached Jacob and Roth. "Shall we?" She said opening the door and coming out of the room. Roth exited the place after Violet, when Jacob was about to exit the room he turned around and looked at Elliotson, glaring at him with an amused gaze.

The three of them exited the Asylum; the night had come and with it, a cold breeze that moved Violet's fiery hair. "Darling, what a night." Roth said.

"And that's it?" Jacob asked.

"We discovered the location of the distillery." Violet said.

"Aye, but I suppose you don't need my help for that." He said. "All I did back there was watching as you scared an old man."

Violet approached Jacob. "What are you meaning?" She asked glaring annoyed at him.

"You merely asked him." He joked. "What a disappointing night." He sighed.

Roth chuckled. "You don't want to do that, boy." He commented.

"There's a fight club around here." Violet said. "Let's see if I merely ask the brawlers to lose a fight." Violet said, turning around sharply and walking towards a carriage.

[---]

The night was calm, but as they approached the fight club, the silence was broken by the shouts and yells of the men inside the place. When they jumped from the carriage, Violet was the first to enter, followed by Roth and Jacob.

She went to talk to the man responsible of the fights while Jacob observed the place. "What a charming club." He commented.

Violet came back and talked to him. "It's a six round fight. You are first." She said.

Jacob laughed and went to the dressing room, leaving Roth alone with Violet. "You are as stubborn as your father." He said.

"No one has ever beaten me at this." She said. "Well, no one except for you."

"That's because I trained you!" He laughed.

After a while, the men around them began to yell; someone had entered the ring. Violet approached the first line to see the battle better.

Jacob was standing tall, shirtless and with his fists ready to fight. She looked at his chest and a shiver went through her entire spine. He had some tattoos, but what caught her sight was the eagle one that was located on his left shoulder. Some black hair covered his entire chest and traveled across his navel down into his trousers. Violet quickly returned her gaze to his eyes, just to see that Jacob was looking at her with different eyes; he was also smiling at her.

Three men jumped to the ring as well, surrounding Jacob. The fight began; the three men started to throw some punches at him, he dodged them all. The fight went on for a while, Jacob was winning every round with only a few marks on his face.

The final round came to an end, leaving Jacob as the winner. He came down the ring and approached Violet. "Your turn." He said smiling. "Just try not to break any of your nails."

Violet muttered under her breath and went to the dressing room. Jacob was being congratulated by some of the men around him when the silence broke into the place. He looked at the ring and saw Violet. She was only wearing a thin black shirt that sticked to her body and her trousers. Her hair was now pinned up to the back of her head with a bun. Jacob smiled goofily.

At the silence, Violet looked at the man responsible for the fights; he looked back at her and nodded. "Come on fighters! Is it that you are too afraid of a mere young girl?" He said out loud.

Soon, a man jumped to the ring, approaching the girl cautiously; he was more afraid of hurting her than him being hurt by her. Violet made a sign with her finger, telling him to come closer. He did as she asked and she started the fight, punching and hitting him like there was no tomorrow. The silence that reigned before was now covered with the shouts of the men, yelling to encourage her.

Then it happened; the man fell to the floor and Violet rose up, moving a piece of hair that fell to her face back. More men went to the ring to fight her, but no one succeeded, she finished them all.

She won the six rounds too, coming down the ring in the end. She approached Jacob while the rest of the men around her congratulated her. She looked up at Jacob, who had his arms crossed on his chest, making his arms muscles stand out. "That was just luck." He joked.

Violet smiled at him as well. "Yeah. I merely asked them." She laughed.

The both of them went back to the dressing room and put back their clothes. They were about to leave when the man that ran the fights stopped them "Here." He said. "This is your reward." He handed them money.

"No." Violet said. "Give it to the poor." 

The man looked at her and smiled. "Mine too." Jacob said. "But don't spend it at the tavern or I will come back." He muttered.

The three of them finally came out of the place and walked to a carriage. "You have improved." Roth said to Violet.

"I had a great teacher." She smiled at him.

Jacob looked at the two of them and smiled. "So you taught her." He said.

"Yes he did." Violet said jumping to the top of a carriage.

Jacob jumped at her right. "If you let me ask it, how on Earth did your father approved it?" He asked.

Violet laughed. "He does not know." She dropped. "I started to fight when I was thirteen years old because my father said it was only a men's thing."

"So he doesn't know that you fight, he doesn't know that you don't agree with his ideals and he doesn't know that you work against him." He said. "What an interesting young lady." He mocked.

"I thought I made myself clear the first time I met you." She said driving upon the Thames to the Strand. "I am not against my father." 

"But you agreed to work with me against Starrick's soothing syrup, you asked me for help!" He said.

"I love my father, Jacob." Violet said. "That's why I am doing this. I want him to be a good man." She commented.

The carriage continued moving until they reached the Alhambra. Roth jumped off from the carriage and Violet did it too.

"I had an incredible night." Roth said. 

"If it's with me everything is incredible, Max." Violet said. "I will be heading home now, will you visit my father tomorrow for the gang leaders' issue?" She asked.

"I guess I will, my dear girl." He said. "See you tomorrow then."

"Good night." She said jumping to the carriage once more and driving to her home. 

The journey was silent, Jacob didn't open his mouth even once. She stopped the carriage a few streets away from her home and came down. Jacob did too.

"Well..." He started.

Violet turned around and smiled at him. "No need to be polite, Mr Frye." She said.

"Jacob." He said. "If we are working together you don't need to call me by my surname." 

Violet laughed slightly and walked closer to him. She looked up at him as he was looking at her as well. She went to the tip of her feet and kissed his cheek, spending a short while enjoying the warmness of his skin. "Alright Jacob." She said leaving some space between them once more. 

Without thinking about it, Jacob surrounded her waist with both of his hands and pulled the girl closer once more, but this time not kissing her cheek but capturing her lips with his. She didn't went backwards, continuing the kiss.

After a few seconds he pulled away, watching as her lips had turned into a beautiful shade of red. "I will see you tomorrow." He said. 

"I haven't planned anything for tomorrow." She said, still surrounded by Jacob's arms.

"I don't care, love." He said coming closer to her again. "Good night."

"Good night Jacob." She said giving him a quick peck and turning around, walking to her house.

[---]

She entered her house and went upstairs as silent as she could. She reached her door and opened it, facing with her father as she entered.

"Dad!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The question is not what am I doing here." He said. "The real one is why aren't you here?"

"Well... I- I was..." She started.

"Don't even dare to make a cheap excuse, I know it all." He said.

Violet gasped, all of her face color disappeared. "What do you know?" She asked.

"You were in Lambeth, in a fight club!" He exclaimed. "Fighting!" 

"You followed me?" She asked. 

"A father's gotta do anything for the safety of his family." Crawford said.

Violet closed the door and approached him. "Dad, I am almost eighteen. You don't need to save me from everything." She said taking his hand in hers.

"I know that you can defend yourself, Violet. But that doesn't mean that you are safe." He said taking his daughter's hand between his both hands. "For now you are grounded." He said. "You won't come out in a few days."

Violet was about to answer him, but before she could, Crawford had exited the room, locking the door with her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and sorry for the late update! I was terribly busy with school things. Enjoy the chapter :D

Violet woke up the next morning because of a sun ray hitting her right eye. She sat on the bed, still covered with the blankets from the waist down. She stared at her room, remembering last night's events. Jacob kissing her. Violet's cheeks turned into a bright shade of pink almost instantly.

She stood up and didn't even bother to change to her usual clothes. She walked to the door to open it, but she found it closed. Then it hit her; Crawford had grounded her last night. Violet sighed and sat down on the floor, covering her face with both of her hands.

Some time passed, she heard some footsteps coming closer to her room. She stood up and sat on her chair, opening a book and appearing to read. A woman opened the door, she was carrying a silver teary with Violet's breakfast. 

"Good morning, miss." The woman said leaving the tray on Violet's nightstand.

"Oh, Clara!" Violet called the woman. "I am not feeling quite well for oranges this morning, can you bring me an apple please?" She asked.

The woman gave her a nasty look, but sighed and turned around to exit the room. After a few seconds, Violet came out too. She was free now, so she went downstairs to the living room. When she reached it, she saw Crawford having a cup of tea and reading the newspaper as every morning.

"Good morning, dear father." Violet said taking a cup and pouring some tea in it, sitting then on a chair in front of her father.

Crawford left the newspaper and turned his gaze quickly at his daughter. "How did you come out?" He asked.

"You know, the people working here isn't that great." She said taking a toast and biting it form the corner.

In that moment, the same woman that opened Violet's room before entered the room. "Mr Starrick, Violet is missing!" She exclaimed.

Violet turned around from her chair and looked at the woman, waving at her happily. "Good morning, Clara." She said smiling. The woman gave her a tired look and turned around, leaving the room again. "As I was saying..." Violet muttered chuckling.

Crawford chuckled too, returning his gaze to the paper and taking a sip from his tea. "You are very witty, little girl." He said.

"It is not my fault if they are easy to fool!" She laughed. "Hey, at least I can walk through the house, right?" Violet asked her father.

"I am having guests today." He said. "Lord Cardigan and Maxwell Roth." he watched as Violet smiled at the mention of the last name.

"I won't mock around, dad." She said smiling and biting once more from her toast.

Crawford laughed and smiled at her. "I can not say no to you." He said.

[---]

"Jacob, you can't leave now!" Evie shouted, chasing her brother all inside of the train hideout.

"I would like to hear a reason why." He answered.

"You had the great idea of starting from Lambeth, now you have to focus on the job! And all you are doing is... well, I don't even know what you are doing!" She shouted.

"Maybe you need to focus on other things, dear sister." Jacob started. "Things like that shroud of yours or, perhaps even Greenie." He mocked.

Evie gave him a stern look, hardening her expressions. "Don't you dare..." She threatened.

"Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission." Jacob quoted. "You are the one who likes to quote father, aren't you?" He asked.

Evie growled, raging internally. In that moment, Henry came in. "I've got news!" He shouted happy but lowed his tone after seeing the enraged twins. "Starrick has a weakness." He said low.

Evie sighed and ran away from them, exiting the train and disappearing. "What has happened?" Henry asked Jacob.

"Truth hurts when it's told." He said. "What do you have?" He asked changing of issue.

"Starrick has a weakness." Henry said. "He has a daughter by the name of Violet. If we track her, we can get Starrick to summon."  
Jacob growled and approached Henry suddenly, taking him by his shirt and pinning him to the train's wall furiously. "Don't you dare." He hissed at Henry's panicked face.

Henry was trying to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. "What- what's with the girl?" He finally asked.

"We are working against Starrick, not against his family." He said. "I will not repeat myself. And I wouldn't like to see you have ignored me, Greenie." 

Henry nodded the best way he could. Jacob finally released him, turning around after it. "You know the girl, don't you?" He asked, caressing his neck.

"Yes, and she is not like her father." Jacob said.

"Who knows if she will cause us any problem?" Henry asked.

Jacob turned around again, looking at Henry. "That, only time will tell." He said. "Meanwhile, you and Evie can focus on the shroud of yours. Leave Starrick for me." He muttered.

[---]

"Lord Cardigan, you can not enter now!" A housekeeper was trying to say. "Mr Starrick is reunited." She tried to put a stop to the man.

"To the side, woman. This is important." He said while walking towards Crawford's office.

"What's with this noise?" Violet asked coming downstairs.

"Lord Cardigan insists on seeing your father now, miss." The woman explained.

"You can leave, Laura. I will attend Lord Cardigan myself." Violet said, looking annoyed at the man.

"I haven't got anything to say to you, girl." Cardigan said.

"Well in that case your waiting will be boring, Lord Cardigan." Violet mocked. "My father is now attending a guest." She explained.

"He said he would attend me today!" He exclaimed.

"Oh and he will." She hissed. "You are second." She mocked, knowing that the man didn't like to be the second choice.

"And who is he attending now?" He demanded.

"Since when do my father issues concern you, Lord Cardigan?" Violet asked bothered.

"Well, since he interrupted my day!" He yelled.

"Oh you must have the most interesting days." She clapped her hands. "Yelling at other men all day long and repeating yourself about Crimea and the Balaclava hero must be a lovely work to practice every day." She said chuckling internally.

"I demand to see him now, miss!" He insisted.

"I said no!" Violet shouted, elevating her voice tone. "I am growing tired of your behavior, Mr Brudenell." She said, her eyes glowing in a darker tone of blue due to the anger.  
The man jumped back a bit at her response. "You sure have your father's charisma, young lady." He said. "I will wait at the patio." he started to walk towards the garden.

[...]

"Take seat, please." Crawford said to his guest, he then sat down on his chair as well.

"I guess this is important since you required me here as fast as I could." The man said.

"Maxwell Roth." Crawford said looking at the oak table. "You are the leader of the Blighters." He started. "You trained the leaders of the seven London boroughs. Who was the best of them?" He asked.

"Probably Strain, from Lambeth." Roth said. "That guy was thug." 

Crawford leaned back on his chair. "He was murdered last night." He said.

Roth looked at him. "Poor boy. Death takes the best ones." He said. "But, what is the problem with that?" He asked.

"Someone is aiming to bring Starrick & Co. down. The soothing syrup business is in danger, London is in danger." Crawford said.

"Do not panic, it's only a murder." Roth explained. "There are hundreds of them daily in London's streets."

"I have been informed of two certain brothers, Assassins." He hissed. "They have entered the city to take me and the Order down." Roth remained silent, listening to him. "Lambeth is weak and after it, others will fall."

"I still don't know why my presence here is needed." Roth said.

"There is someone working with us that has, suddenly, changed of band." Crawford hissed. "I want you to find that someone and bring him or her to me. No matter who that person is." He said, his tone sounding enraged.

The conversation went on for some more until Roth finally came out of Crawford's office. Lord Cardigan was told to enter next and, after a few shouts and stamps, he entered Starrick's office, leaving the house in a complete and desired calm.

Violet reached for her father's office some minutes after Cardigan entered it. She watched as Roth exited the house to the patio and followed him.

"I thought you were out." Roth said when Violet approached him.

"My father grounded me last night." She said.

"What a bad girl you are." He mocked, Violet smiled.

"What was the conversation 'bout?" She asked.

Roth sighed and looked at her. "It appears that your friend Frye has killed Lambeth's borough leader." He dropped.

"Cletus Strain?" She asked amazed. "Are you sure?"

"Your father has just said it to me, darling." Roth said. "Why would you believe another thing?"

"All London's boroughs leaders are Blighters; they were trained by you and I suppose they still obey your orders." Violet started. "Why would Jacob kill one of them if he knows they work for you?" She said.

"Think about that, but it isn't the only bad thing he told me." Roth said. "He knows someone's after him. He knows someone's after Starrick's soothing syrup and he asked me to investigate that possible someone and bring him here." 

Violet looked at him and gasped. "He doesn't know that I am working against his syrup, do not worry." She said. "You are the one who must be careful out there. For a while, we can not trust the Blighters nor the Templars." She explained. 

[---]

Violet was sitting on her bed. She was wearing her sleeping clothes and her hair was braided, it almost reached her belly. She was reading a book, Great Expectations, she wanted to finish it as soon as she could; she loved it.

The night had come down a few hours ago. Some noises came though her window, but she ignored them and continued reading. After a while, the noises kept sounding on her window, so she closed the book and approached the window, opening it and watching through it. Nothing; the street was clear from one side to another. 

She turned around and went to her bed again, not closing the window again. She sat on the bed and opened the book, continuing where she left off. "For a girl your nature, you are not as cautious as I thought." A voice said.

Violet quickly threw the book to the floor and moved her hand to take the Mars gun she was hiding under her pillow, aiming at the origin of the voice. She looked at the window, but instead of some stranger, she found Jacob standing amused at her reaction. 

"A second after and I would have blown your head." She said, putting the gun back under the pillow. "That's more cautious, ins't it?"

"I expected nothing less." Jacob mocked. "What are you doing here all alone, Miss Starrick?" he said walking to the bed and picking up the book from the floor. "Great Expectations by Charles Dickens." He read out loud.

"It is my favorite book." Violet said smiling. "I have got so many questions about the characters."

Jacob looked at her. "In that case, I can introduce you to Charlie." He said.

"You know Mr Dickens?" She said leaning forward to where Jacob was sitting.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed. "And it is a way to spend the day with you. No work, no syrup; just you and me wandering around London." He said. "How does that sound?"

Violet smiled and bit her lip, throwing her hands at Jacob's face. "I would love it." She said, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Oh Jacob." She said when they broke the kiss. "I have to tell you about something." Violet said. "I have been told that last night you killed Cletus Strain, the Lambeth's borough leader. Is that true?" She asked.

"I was forced to it." He said. "A group of at least twenty Blighters surrounded me and started a fight, without asking me!" He exclaimed. "When I finished them, that Strain came out and fought me. I was forced to it as I said."

Violet hummed and thought about Jacob's answer. If Roth didn't tell those Blighters to attack Jacob, who did it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Sorry for the late update, but we are at a very special season and I love Christmas so...  
> Here you have a nice chapter indeed; some of Violet's past is revealed and I wanted to ask you something... Maybe a special chapter about Violet's memories of Crawford before turning into the evil man we know now? Let me know in the comments!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter <3

"Well, now what?" Jacob asked smiling. "We've got a whole night ahead of us." 

Violet left her thoughts aside and looked at him. "And what do you propose, huh?" She smiled as well.

Jacob went forward and kissed her without permission, without warning. Violet was pushed back because of Jacob's strength, hitting the wall with the head. Jacob broke the kiss and started to laugh as well as Violet, who was laughing loudly.

"I am sorry, love." Jacob said, caressing her head lovingly. 

Violet was laughing too hard to even talk, but she stopped when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She got up and went to the door, pressing her ear to the wood and listening through it. 

"Jacob, hide under the bed." She commanded. 

"What?" He said standing up from it and looking at her quizzically.

Violet ran to his side and pushed him down. "No time for questions, just do as I say!" She exclaimed.

Jacob did as she said and waited there for something to happen. After a few seconds he heard as the door was opened.

"Are you alright?" A male voice said.

"Yes dad." Jacob heard Violet say; it was Crawford Starrick. 

"I have heard noises and a male voice coming from here." He said.

"Dad, you are tired of working." She said. "Go to take some rest, alright?" She said, half-commanding as well.

Jacob heard as the male footsteps went to the door. "Oh, by the way!" Violet said as her father was walling away from her room. "Can I go out tomorrow?" She asked. "Max is playing Romeo and Juliet tomorrow night and he invited me."

There was a silence for a while. "Alright, but I want you to come back early, there are some problems on the streets." He said.

Violet approached him. "What kind of problems?" She asked.

"Cletus Strain is dead." He said. "The Assassins killed him. There are two new in London. Twins, if the information I have is correct." 

"Dad, you don't have to worry." Violet said. 

"I know, my little brawler." He said smiling proudly. "You know, if you wanted to punch someone's face you could have asked me for lessons."  


"I just didn't think you would allow me to fight." Violet said smiling as well. "But I would be glad if you could show me some moves." 

Crawford caressed her cheek and smiled. "I would love to." He said and left the room, closing the door with him. 

Violet walked to the bed and sat on top of it. Jacob sneaked his head from under the bed and sat as well. "Woah, that was revealing." He mocked. "I never thought that Starrick could have another voice tone rather than yelling."

Violet pressed her back to the wall and sighed. Jacob was looking at her with puzzled eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am doing this." She said without looking at him. "I just think about how my life would be if I joined the Templars and ruled the city with my father. It would be rather easier than conspiring against him, that's for sure." 

Jacob approached her and presses his back to the wall as well, at her left. "If you joined the Templars I wouldn't be allowed to protect you." He said. 

"I don't do this for anyone's protection, Jacob." Violet said looking at him. "I do it because of the past, because of the memories I have with my father and my mother." Her voice this time sounded broken.

Jacob remained silent for a moment and sighed. "Then, why don't you join them?" He asked, pleading himself not to hear Violet saying anything that would mean her becoming a Templar.

"Because I have always thought myself better than this." She said. "Better than this stupid war you have going on!" She exclaimed.

Jacob looked at her and smiled slightly. "You are just like me." He said. "I have never been into this with the heart." He started. "I am an Assassin because of my father; my sister is an Assassin because of my father, but she is real dedicated to it." 

"I don't see you leaving the Assassins." Violet said. "If you don't agree with the rules why do you keep doing this?" 

"Because I've no other choice, love." He smiled. "I have been trained since I can remember, just to fight against your people, against your father. If I leave this, what is left off for me?" He said.

Violet remained silent, looking at him and thinking about her past. "It ain't easy for me as well." She said, head pressing the wall and eyes shut close. "Siding with the Assassins against my own father. I do it for him, to bring the father I used to have back." 

Jacob frowned and looked at her. "What happened, if I can ask." He said.

"My mother died when I was seven years old. She was killed by your people, Jacob." Violet looked at his eyes. "Back then, my father was not the Grand Master of the Templars. He was just a simple man, Templar, yes, but still a man. My mother, on the contrary, was a florist." Violet smiled at the memory. "Her favorite flower was the violet." She commented. "I remember the smell of the small house we used to have in the City, near St. Paul's. It smelled of roses every day." She continued. "We used to go to the park every Sunday and, although my mother had almost every flower at her shop, my father managed to find a type she didn't know about, just for her." She teared up a bit, but controlled her tears. "He was a lovely man, Jacob. He smiled all day long."

Jacob had been silent all the time, listening to her speech. "What happened then." He said.  


"One day, my father had to go to the Alhambra to talk about business with a man. I wanted to stay home with my mother, but she said some fresh air would do me good. I went with him and when we came back we found it." She said, her voice broken at this point. "She was dead." A single tear formed on her eye and fell across her cheek. "She didn't deserve it. My father didn't deserve it." She stopped a while. "Later, we found out that a man by the name of Ethan Frye killed her." Violet said looking this time at Jacob, who had a shocked glare.

"My father then changed into the man you now know. He became the Grand Master and moved to this house I feel like a prison." Violet said. "When you came to London and I discovered about you and your sister I was the first person who wanted to kill you. I thought that avenging my mother would bring my father back, but I was wrong." She said. "That would only make things worse."

Jacob looked at her and smiled. He moved both of his hands to her face and cupped it between both of them. "You are the strongest person I have ever met, Violet." He said. "I know this is not easy for you, but if you trust me we will change things for the better. I will be at your side, believe me." Jacob said.

Violet looked at him and smiled kindly. She moved forward and kissed him repeatedly. "I think I love you, Jacob." She said, wrapped between Jacob's arms and her face pressed against his warm and beating chest. 

[---]

The next day Violet awakened tired as ever. Jacob had spent almost the entire night in her room, talking about random things and making her laugh. She woke up and dressed herself, she then went down to the living room to have breakfast.

When she sat down she noticed something; Crawford wasn't there as every morning. "Ehm, Clara." She said to the old woman serving her tea. "Were's my father?" She asked. 

"Mr Starrick went out early today. He had some issues in Lambeth related to the syrup's distillery." She said and went out of the room.

Violet sighed and closed her eyes; they needed to erase that distillery as fast as possible. She started eating her food, but she was interrupted when Clara came in again.

"Miss Starrick, you've a guest." She said, letting a young girl in. 

"Violet!" The girl said. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Adeline." Violet said. "Clara, you can go." She said. 

"Oh lord." Adeline said. "What are you wearing?" She exclaimed. "The old curtains?" She said looking at Violet's deep brown clothes.

"At least I am not wearing that horrible dress." She said pointing at the girl's vibrant pink dress. "You look awful, my dear." She laughed.

Both girls kept the conversation up in Violet's room. They chatted for the whole morning about their friendship status, they had been friends for a lot of time. 

"Oh Adeline." Violet said still laughing. "I miss the old times."

"What happened to those times, Olly?" The blonde girl said.

Violet laughed at her own nickname that Adeline used to call her years ago. "We have changed." She said. "Perhaps for the better."

"Olly." Adeline said. "I am thinking on joining your father's Order." She said.

Violet looked up quickly at the girl's brown eyes, shocked. "No." She said. "Why would you?"

"It would bring us close together again, like in the old days." She said. 

"Those days are gone, Adeline." Violet said. "We can make new days! You don't have to join him!" She exclaimed.

"Violet, I know what I am risking if I decide to join them, but-" She was interrupted by Violet.

"You don't have the less idea of what you are doing." She said. "My mother died because she was married with a Templar! Imagine what would happen if you joined them." She argued.

"Nothing has happened to you, and you are his daughter!" The blonde exclaimed. 

Violet was about to continue, but she realized it wouldn't make any sense. "Listen, I am going to give you an advice, Adeline." She said. "I denied my father's petition to join the Templars. His own daughter does not want to be part of it, please," she said caressing her friend's cheek "don't become like him. I wouldn't be able to resist your loss." 

They kept talking for more time and after an hour, Adeline left. Violet was in her room reading when she heard noises coming from the street. She stood up and looked through her window, just to see some children playing with a ball. One of the boys waved at her, telling her to come down. 

Violet opened the window and climbed down through the external wall of her house without any problem. She reached the ground and went to the young boy. "What's it, Adrien?" She asked. The kid was one of Roth's boys around London.

"Mr Roth asked me to tell you that there will be an exchange of soothing syrup tomorrow at midnight." He said.

"Exchange of syrup?" Violet asked. 

"Some guys will sell syrup to another guys, miss." The brunette pale boy said. "Tomorrow midnight at the Thames' docks, near the Lambeth bridge."

Violet nodded and gave the child a coin. She then climbed to her room again and closed the window. An unauthorized sell of syrup to non related people? This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Before anything let me wish you a very happy New Year 2016!! And btw apologize for the late update...  
> This chapter is kinda weird, I don't know how to explain lol. I promise next chapter will be better.  
> And one more thing! I really like how the Crawford-Violet relationship is coming out! What do you think of it?

It was growing dark, but the summer's warmth invited Violet to exit the house and wander around London. She opened her window and climbed up to her house's roof. She watched as the last sun rays heated the city's streets to then be surrounded by the starry sky. 

She walked down the street, with no direction in her mind; she just wanted to walk and think. She realized how much she had walked when she saw herself in front of the St. Pancras Station. She had always liked those places; people coming back home or leaving for some days always brought joy to her, watching their reactions as they parted ways or reunited with their families again.

She entered the immense building and walked around it, watching as the trains left and arrived. She noticed a particularly beautiful train, with white roofs and all painted in black. She looked at the train and smiled for no reason at all. 

Violet then continued to wander around the station, but she had a feeling like someone was watching her, she would even say following. She decided to exit the building and see if her thoughts were true.

She walked to an empty area, one where no one would interrupt her. She walked through alleys and when she believed it was time, she hid on a corner. In fact, someone was following her. "Don't believe I haven't seen you." She said coming out of the corner and releasing her hidden blade, making the man walk back until he hit the wall of the ally with his back.

"I am not here to harm you, I swear." He said, arms up. He was a brunette man, probably mid-twenties, his skin was rather dark for a British man and he had a good pair of black eyes. Violet put back her blade and looked at him. "I am Henry Green." The man said.

"Why were you following me?" She said sternly, her voice resonating roughly as she wanted to intimidate the man. 

"I- I just wanted to talk to you." He said. "I know who you are."

"Almost everyone in this city with a bit of common sense knows who I am." Violet said. "And that's why they prefer to keep their distance."

She almost heard as the man gulped, which earned a low chuckle from her. "Miss Starrick." Henry said. "Jacob talked me about you. He says you want to help the Assassins against the Templar stranglehold."

Violet sighed angrily. "I do not want to bring down my own father, Mr Green." She mid-yelled. "I do not know what Jacob has told you, but the only thing I will do against the Templars is erase the soothing syrup in Lambeth." She argued.

"Then you're helping them." He said. 

"If protecting my father means that, so be it." Violet said, turning around and leaving. 

Henry ran to stop Violet, placing himself in front of the girl. "There's a shroud ." He started. "The Templars want it to gain power over the Assassins. Your father wants it for some reason, Miss Starrick." He tried to keep the girl of walking away.

"If my father wants it, I am no one to deny him taking it, Mr Green." She argued. "And about your nonsense war, let me say that I am completely against it and that I will not take part in it." She said walking away from him.

"Even if the shroud damages him?" Henry said at the same place, making Violet to turn around at the question. "The Shroud of Eden is a powerful ancient object that it's said to heal any wound and even bring the death back. If someone uses it, it damages that person's mind, leaving him mad." He explained. "If you really want to protect your father, investigate about his plans to find the shroud and bring them to our hideout." Henry said.

"You are telling me to go against him." She said.

Henry smiled. "You already are, Miss Starrick." 

[---]  


Violet went home really late that night. She had been walking all around London, she even reached the Parliament. She had been thinking about what Henry told her concerning to the shroud. She needed to investigate more about it.

When she finally reached her house, she climbed to her room and entered through the window, closing it after. She landed flat on her bed and fell instantly asleep.

[...]

A few hours after she was waken up by the noises coming from the street. She opened her eyes slowly and stood up from the bed. She didn't bother to change her clothes, she just went downstairs to the living room to have a double ration of caffeine; she needed it like hell.

She sat on a chair, not looking at her father. He put the newspaper down and looked at her, waiting to be noticed. Violet yawned and served herself some coffee, extra charged with sugar. Crawford made a noise with his throat to call her attention. 

Violet looked up at him and breathed deeply. "Morning." She merely said, then she focused again on her coffee.

Crawford looked at her again. "It is not good to be a late sleeper." He said. "You tend to wake up like this most of the days. I sometimes think that you leave the house at night." Violet thanked he grabbed the newspaper while saying that, because she looked at him with horrified eyes. 

"You are really bored if you think I leave at night." She said taking a sip from her second coffee. "By the way, where's Thorne? I haven't seen her in a week."

"She is doing some researches for me." Crawford said.

"What kind of researches?" She asked, pressing her father to say something.

Crawford looked at his daughter briefly and chuckled. "Since when are you interested in Lucy's job?" He asked.

"Don't get me wrong, dad, I will never be interested in Lucy." She said. "Mere curiosity."

"She is searching for an object." He started. "An ancient civilization left some extremely important objects all across the world, and I think that one of those objects is here in London." He explained.

Violet remained silent for a while. "Do you know something about the Shroud of Eden?" She asked after some time. 

Crawford almost spilled his tea at her face with the question, so she thought she had asked the right thing. "What do you know about it?" He asked exalted.

"Oh, nothing too deep." Violet said. "I just read it on a book and thought it was interesting."

"What have you read?" He asked.

"The shroud is known for healing all kind of wounds and curing every disease. It is even spoken that it can bring the death back to life." She said looking at him. "But whoever uses it becomes, with the time, mad." She explained.

Crawford cleared his throat and closed the newspaper, taking the cup of tea between both of his hands and humming at the warmth of the porcelain. "I am merely interested." He simply said.

"Dad," Violet started, extending her right arm and pressing her palm against his father's left forearm "I don't know what you are into, and I don't plan on interrupting it; but please, do be careful." She almost begged. 

Crawford let the cup on the table and smiled, putting his hand on top of his daughter's. "I promise."

[---]

The night had come again to the city. Violet was in her room preparing herself for that night's mission. She had made a kid to give a letter to Jacob, telling him to meet her at Charing Cross Station at 8 o'clock. She felt that the existence of the soothing syrup was nearly over, but she wanted to make sure of it; personally.

She exited her house ,again, by her room's window. She decided that she would walk to the Station, since it was fairly close to her house. When she reached the station she waited for Jacob, who showed up a while after.

"Good evening, Miss Starrick." He said smiling sassily, walking towards her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the meeting? Couldn't wait to see me again, isn't it?" He laughed.

Violet punched him in the shoulder playfully, smiling. "I wish this meeting could be to walk around London together, but duty calls, Mr Frye." She explained. "I have been told that this very night a sell of soothing syrup will take place near the Lambeth bridge. The thing is that there will be a third group implied in this."

"A third group?" He asked quizzically.

Violet started to walk to a carriage. "Yes indeed. The people implied on the creation of the syrup will sell a rather good amount of it, but not to people we know." She explained.

"Blighters, perhaps?" Jacob proposed while climbing to the carriage.

"Impossible." Violet said doing the same as Jacob and driving towards the given place. "Roth is still in control of the Blighters; he wouldn't buy syrup. What for?" She said.

Jacob looked at his surroundings. "We will discover in a moment, I guess." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Chapter ahead, enjoy it! Please remember you can leave comments <3

The carriage continued going through the now empty streets of London. Though the day had been warm, the night was starting to be quite cold, at least it was not raining, Violet thought. They kept going until they were near the location. Then they jumped off of the carriage and continued walking.

"So," Jacob started talking while both of them approached a hidden point from where the docks were visible. "what do you expect to find?" He asked.

"I am not quite sure." Violet said. "But finding the responsible of this new implied group would be enough for a night." 

They both kept waiting and watching as the ships went from one extreme of the Thames to another until they disappeared from view. About an hour after they arrived, they started to notice some strange movements.

A ship had docked by the river; people dressed in black seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. Violet noticed this and about ten minutes from watching them, Jacob called her attention.

"Have you seen that carriage by there?" He pointed at the street, where a carriage had just arrived. "The people driving it are dressed the same way as the blokes from the ship." He said.

Violet moved in her position, coming closer to have a better sight. Indeed, the two persons from the carriage had the exact same outfit as the ship's ones. That meant they were from the same group. They started to take boxes from the back of the carriage and leaving them in the ship. That was it.

"Jacob, we need to get closer to them." Violet said, moving from her position and coming closer to the ship. Jacob followed her moves.

"Well, those are actually Blighters." He said at her right. "Why don't you ask them what they are doing right away?"

Violet hummed. "Those are not Max's boys." She said. "Notice the red cross on their arms? They are Templars." 

"And what's the difference?" He asked.

"They are not under Max's orders, but under my father's." Violet said. "But why would he buy his own syrup?" She asked out loud. "I need to get a better look at those boxes." She said to Jacob. 

"I will try to attract some attention." He answered. "They sure will follow me, giving you time to examine them." 

Violet turned at him. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Jacob laughed. "It is not the first time I had done it, love." He said, getting up from their position and walking towards the group.

"Jacob." Violet called him before leaving, taking him by the arm. "Be careful." 

Jacob smiled and returned to kiss her. He took her by the waist to take her closer to him, surrounding the girl's body between his big and strong arms. Violet took her arms and put them around Jacob's neck. After a few seconds they broke the kiss. "When you are finished, meet me by the roofs."

Violet smiled at him as he turned around and approached the ship. She watched from the same hidden place as Jacob shouted something at them, probably something not too kind. The Templars then left everything that they were doing and ran to Jacob, who started running away from the docks to lose them on the way.

When Violet saw that everything was clear, she stepped forward and walked to the ship where the boxes were. She walked to one of the big boxes and opened it with the help of her hidden blade. She removed the top of the box and watched the contents. Indeed, it was soothing syrup.

She hesitated for a moment and continued opening the boxes. They were all filled with bottles of syrup. She thought no more and walked away from the ship, returning a few moments later with some dynamite boxes. She was about to start with the explosions when she saw a dark, tall figure walking to the ship. 

Violet at first hid behind one of the boxes. "Oh, I wonder where she went." The male voice said.

"You told me to wait at the roofs!" Violet said coming out from her place. "What happened?"

Jacob smiled at her. "Nothing too uncommon." He said. "They started to run away from me when I cornered them. Screaming and everything." He laughed.  


Violet frowned. "The Templars don't run away, Jacob." She said. "This is bad. Help me with this and let's get out of here." Violet motioned to Jacob, who obeyed her and put the dynamite boxes next to the syrup cargo.

When the last dynamite box was settled, both of them were about to exit the ship to shoot at the explosives from a safe distance, but someone interrupted them.

"Oi, look 'ere." A man said, Violet and Jacob turned around to see the man, accompanied by more Templars. "Having a lil' fun, ain't we?" He said surrounding the ship.

"I told you they would come back." Violet said proving herself right. "They always do." 

"Do I happen to know you?" Jacob said in a sassy tone. "Oh yes. The bloke that ran away screaming like a baby." He laughed.

Violet looked at the group and frowned. They were Templars, but if they worked for Crawford they wouldn't harm her; they knew who she was. "Who are you working for?" She asked.

The man dressed in black approached her a little more. "You know exactly who we work for, my pet." He said smiling and moving a hand to caress her cheek. Violet took his arm with strength and bended it against his back, causing the man to yell in pain. When his back was facing her, she kicked the body, throwing him to the Thames' waters.

She looked at the rest of the group. "Well, anyone care to answer me or should you face your friend's fate?" She said. 

There was brief moment of shocked glares and silence. "Kill 'em!" One of the Templars shouted suddenly. 

All of the Templars ran to the ship, surrounding both Jacob and Violet and starting the fight. Violet released her hidden blade and fought every Templar that stood in front of her. Jacob did the same as her, using his brass knuckles. 

At a point of the fight, Violet jumped to another ship that was next to the one with the syrup. Two Templars were fighting her, but she managed to easily beat them. She was watching as Jacob finished the last three of them, turning around at her and smiling when he finally succeeded. 

Violet smiled back and watched her surroundings. She noticed one last Templar that was right at Jacob's back, aiming with his gun at him. Violet took out her Mars gun as well. "Jacob, watch out!" She screamed.

Jacob turned around, but it was too late: the Templar shot at the dynamite box at Jacob's left, making it explode. "Jacob!!" Violet screamed. She aimed at the Templar, shooting him in the head and instantly killing him. 

The explosion made the rest of the dynamite boxes do the same as the first one, collapsing the ship and throwing Jacob to the river. Violet jumped from the ship where she was to the freezing water, swimming as fast as she could to rescue Jacob. 

She made it to him, taking his unconscious body by the arms from behind and swimming backwards the small space that separated them from the riverside. When Violet finally reached land she moved Jacob and put his head on her lap, caressing it. He had some cuts that were bleeding a bit and his clothes were all messed up. She then noticed a deep wound on his left shoulder; a piece of wood had made its way through his clothes to his skin, making him to bleed profusely.

"You will be fine." She repeated at his uncommon pale face. "Someone, help me!" She shouted. "Anyone!" 

She continued calling for help when after some time a carriage appeared. The driver jumped off from it and helped Violet to carry Jacob's body to the back of the vehicle.

"He needs medical assistance, please." She said to the man, who nodded at her. Violet then jumped on the carriage as well. Then, the man began to drive to the nearest hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again! Sorry for the late update guys! Hope you enjoy <3

Violet had been in the waiting room of the hospital for the whole night. She knew her father would scold her badly when she got home, but she couldn't leave Jacob alone. She was starting to fall asleep on the rock-hard wood chair when a hand squeezed her shoulder slightly. She blinked a few times and looked up; it was Roth.

"Max?" She yawned. "What are you doing here? Has my father sent you to find me?" She asked.

"Not your father." He said sitting on the chair next to hers. "I came as soon as I knew what happened in the docks."

Violet moved on the chair and sighed. " It was a ambush." She said. "But what you said was true. There was an exchange of syrup."

"I beg your pardon, but I don't remember telling you anything." Max said looking at her tired eyes.

Violet opened her mouth in disbelief. "But, the kid at my house gave me your message." She replied.

"Lewis was driving around there last night, when the explosion took place." Max explained. "He saw as you and another man dragged Jacob to a carriage in a hurry. That's why I know what happened." He finished. 

"But if you didn't know about the exchange-" Violet was cut off by a nurse.

"Miss, you can come in." She announced.

Violet got up and fixed her clothes a bit; they were drenched and ripped at some parts. "If you'll excuse me." She said to Max to then walk to the door and open it. 

The room wasn't too big, but not extremely small either. There was a window that let the few sun rays of the dawn come into the place. She looked at the bed where Jacob's body was lying; he was not wearing any shirt, but the bed covers hid his torso, only letting his tattoos show up. 

Violet approached him; he was apparently sleeping. She sat on the chair next to the bed and examined his injuries. He had some scratches here and there on the face, but what caught her attention was his banded shoulder, which had a stain of blood on the white cloth. 

She moved her hand to reach for his shoulder when Jacob's hand caught her forearm. Violet looked suddenly at him in surprise. "Haven't they healed it?" She asked.

Jacob opened his eyelids and looked at her. "Yes. Apparently it is a deep wound so the bleeding is normal." He said. "It will surely leave a scar." He said.

"Jacob, you could have died." Violet said.

He nodded but chuckled. "I am tougher than you think. Don't press yourself too hard, love."

Violet sat on the chair again and sighed. "It was my fault." She said. "Everything."

"What have I said?" He looked at her, hazel eyes piercing down to her soul. 

Violet inhaled deeply and looked through the window. "Max did not know anything about last night's incident." She said.

"That only confirms your theory." Jacob said. "Your father is buying his own syrup." 

Violet turned around and looked at him. "It has to be more complicated than that." She said rubbing her temples. "Why would he want to buy his own product?" She asked herself.

Jacob tried to move on the bed, but gasped in pain when his shoulder moved. Violet walked fast to his side to help him. "I'm alright." He said.

"This will leave you out of the mission for some time." She said. 

"So, will you stop the plan?" He asked grabbing her small hand and pressing it against his warm chest, sending shivers down Violet's spine.

"No." She said drawning in his caress. "I will investigate about who's behind this third group."

Jacob frowned and kept his glare at Violet's hand. "You know, Evie can help you if you need." He said not completely sure about it.

"Oh I am sorry." She said chuckling. "I have had an eye on your sister for some time and I don't think we would get on well." Violet laughed.

Jacob looked up and smiled. "Fair enough." He said. "Who will you ask for help then?" 

Violet rested her free hand on Jacob's hand and squeezed it. "If I find myself in the need of asking anyone for help," she said "I know just the man to provide said help. Frederick Abberline." Violet finished.

Jacob looked at her with a stunned glare. "You know Freddy?" He asked.

Violet smiled and walked towards the room's door. "You know," she started "being the daughter of the great Crawford Starrick gives me some advantage. Not everything is bad." She said, stopping and turning around at him again when she was at the door. "You've got somewhere to stay while recovering?" She asked.

"A room on Whitechapel." Jacob said smiling at her.

She nodded. "When they give you permission to leave I will send you a pair of Blighters. Clearly, someone knows what we are trying to do and they won't hesitate on leaving you out of the plan." She explained, leaving before Jacob could argue with her.

[---]

A carriage was waiting for Violet at the exit of the hospital, and Max was waiting for her just at the right of the vehicle. She walked towards him. "I though you'd gone." She said.

Max denied with the head. "I wanted to know what you are going to do now that the boy is recovering." He said.

Violet looked at him. "As I explained to him, I will not get into more trouble for some time, but I will continue the investigation." She said. "I know my father is not behind the group that attacked us last night."  


"Where are you going?" He asked when Violet got inside the carriage.

"Scotland Yard." She said. "Care for a ride, Mr Roth?" She joked.

Max gave her a petrified look and walked away backwards. "Too much police for me, I think I will pass on this." He chuckled. Violet smiled and closed the door, disappearing after a short while from Max's sight.

[...]

"Take sit, please." Frederick Abberline said to Violet, pointing at a chair in front of his desk. She did as he said while he was sitting as well. "You said it was important, Miss Starrick."

"Indeed." She said. "You probably are aware of the incident that took place last night at the Thames' docks near the Lambeth bridge."

Abberline leaned bak on his chair. "Yes I am." He said. "An unfortunate explosion, I have heard." 

Violet chuckled. "It was a gang, Mr Abberline." She said. "And I want you to help me on finding that gang's leader." 

He moved his hands up to his mouth, covering it shortly to then speak. "Just by mere curiosity. That gang you say, isn't it ruled by your very own father?" He hissed.

"It is true that my father has a gang, and I perfectly know the struggle your men have against those brutes." Violet said. "But this will benefit you."

"I can not see in what helping your father will benefit me, Violet." He said. "And apart from this, I have another gang strolling around London these days. And it was Crawford's gang which brought the new ones here." He said exhausted.

Violet leaned forward and looked at Abberline's eyes. "You don't fool me, Freddy. I know you work with Jacob and his boys." She said.

Abberline looked at her surprised, but quickly changed his face to a sharp glare. "Even if that was true, why should I help you?" He asked.

"I know you are aware of the problems the soothing syrup is creating as well." Violet dropped.

"Yes," Abberline sighed. "that bloody medicine is driving everyone mad around here. My men are doing an extraordinary effort on the Lambeth area to stop the selling of the syrup." 

"Now imagine that by helping me, you are helping on the eradication of the syrup." Violet said smiling. "You will have enough time to fight both crime and my father's gang again." 

Frederick looked at Violet and frowned. "What are you meaning by that?" He asked. 

"I am working on bringing down my father's syrup, and Jacob is helping me." Violet started. "We almost have it, but now it seems that a third group wants to get into the business. If we get to eradicate that new group, thing that you will help us with, Jacob and I would have free road again to continue our mission." She explained.

Abberline had a thoughtful look on his eyes. "And what if it doesn't work out well?" He said after a while.

"Then your name would be clean." Violet said. "I would take full responsibilities of the situation if it does not come out the way we want." 

"Would you face your father if he discovers your plans?" He asked looking at her with deep eyes.

Violet looked at him and inhaled deeply. "Yes, I would." She answered.

Frederick looked up at Violet. "You are so like your mother." He said. "It doesn't look like you have Starrick's blood in your veins." 

Violet smiled bitterly. "Does that mean we have a deal?" She asked.

Abberline smiled shortly and nodded. "Just tell me what to do." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here'd next chapter (I have to say that I am kind of in love with how this chapter came out) Enjoy y'all lovely people! <3 <3

Silence. That was all that filled Violet's house. She had entered the place by the front door; she didn't want to hide. 

Violet walked cautiously from one room to the next, not finding anyone. After a short while, she encountered one of the service's woman. "Uhm, care to tell me where everyone is?" Violet asked. 

The woman looked at her and sighed. "Mr Starrick is having a meeting with Miss Thorne, they are upstairs, in you father's office." She said. Violet turned around and began to walk when the woman spoke again. "If you allow me to speak, Miss, your father has been very worried for you." She said.

Violet nodded and went upstairs. She was now in front of her father's office, considering if knocking on the door was worth. He would surely scold her, but she didn't care; her mind was at ease. Finally, she decided to knock on the door. The voices from inside of the room became silent. "Come in." Was heard from inside.

Violet grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pressing on the door to open it. When she released the metal piece of the door, she was welcomed by the view of her father having a reunion with all of his working partners. She had seen them a few times, but couldn't remember their names. Thorne was there too, staring at her ragged clothes with an amused glare. And finally, there was her father sitting behind his desk, staring at her mouth agape.

"I apologize for interrupting your reunion, father." Violet said.

"Violet." Crawford merely said. "What has happened to you?" He asked.

Violet looked again at everyone in the room. "I am sure that these gentlemen here don't want to hear me complaining about how my carriage broke in the middle of Whitechapel." She lied. "If you allow me to, I will go to my room." She said turning around.

"When you are over, come here again." Crawford said. "We have something to discuss." 

Violet gulped and nodded, closing the door after coming out of the room. When se was out, she breathed deeply a few times, walking then to change her clothes.

After half an hour approximately, she exited her room with new clothes. Violet's fiery hair was curled due to the humidity of the day and she was now wearing a black outfit with snow-white details. She had left her hidden blade at her room. She walked again to Crawford's office, knocking and entering it next.

He was still reunited with everyone. "Have a seat." Crawford pointed to a chair between two men. "We were talking about the Order." He said.

Violet looked at her father with confused eyes. "I am not sure I understand why my presence here is needed." She said.  


"You are the daughter of the Grand Master." One of the men said. "It is of great importance that you are aware of the Order's decisions."

"Yes, but which decisions?" She asked.

"We have been discussing who should replace the current Grand Master if something goes wrong." Thorne woke up from her chair and walked around the room.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Violet said sternly.

"Calm down, Violet." Crawford said. "It is something that has to be fixed. It does not imply that I am going to be replaced soon."

"As I was saying," Thorne talked. "we have been discussing it and the best one to fit in the role is you." She said.

Violet stood up from the chair abruptly, looking at her father. "What does this all mean?" She said. "Now you make decisions without even asking me?" 

"You do not want to take part in the Order's business, that is exactly why we did not ask you." Thorne said.

"And that is exactly why I totally reject the petition." She hissed at Lucy. "And I can not take said role if the current Grand Master does to want to." 

"It is not a petition girl, it is an order." She fought back. "And it was your father who proposed you to be the head of the Order."

"I don't care!" She shouted, making all the men jump on their chairs. "You want me to end like her, isn't it?" Violet asked Crawford. "You don't care what happens to me as long as it is for your stupid Order!" 

Crawford stood up, trying to calm her. "Violet, please listen to me-" he was cut off.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I have never wanted to be a Templar, and you know why?" She asked. "Because I didn't want to be like you." She said, venom filling her words. "And now it is even more clear to me." She finished, turning away and exiting the room slamming the door after her.

[---]

"Mr Roth!" Lewis yelled inside the Alhambra. "Maxwell!" 

"Coming!" He said from the other corner of the theatre. "What is it?" He asked when he approached Lewis.

"Miss Starrick is at the door." He said.

"And why didn't you let her in?" He said while walking to the entrance.

"She's not fine." He simply said, but Roth was not listening already.

When Max opened the door. He didn't see anything, but then he felt something small whimpering at his feet. He looked down and saw Violet, knees at her chest and hugging them hardly.

Roth quickly went to his knees. "Hey, hey." He hugged the girl, who was shivering uncontrollably. "What's wrong, my love?" He asked but received no answer from the girl, who was soaked from the heavy rain. He passed one arm under her knees and the other one under her shoulders, standing up then and carrying the girl to the inside of the theatre. Violet threw her arms around the man's neck and hugged him tightly.

[...]

Violet slowly opened her eyelids, blinking a few times to adjust them to the bright lights. "You are finally awake." Max said from her right. Violet looked at the bed she was lying on and then turned to look at him. "Have some water." He gave her a glass filled with the liquid.

Violet drank it in one take and sighed. "I am sorry for not telling I was coming." She simply said.

"Hey, don't worry." He said squeezing her hand. "I once told you this place was your home." 

Violet looked at him and smiled. "I didn't know where else to go." She said. "Oh, I'm such a whimpering baby." She mocked herself.

"What has happened?" Roth asked.

"When I came home this morning my father was having a reunion with his partners. He proposed me to be the next Grand Master of the Order, even if I have never wanted to be part of it." She explained.

Roth nodded. "What can I help you with?" He said smiling gently at Violet, whose now curly hair was covering her pale face.

"Just hide me." She said. "And bring me something to break, I can't stand this rage inside of me." She chuckled.

Roth laughed with her and nodded. "The whole theatre is yours. Even if you want to burn it down." He mocked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry for the ultra-late update...  
> This chapter has a lot of work implied. I wanted to make it as sentimental as I could, so please enjoy.
> 
> Basically, the chapter is a look-back to Violet's childhood ( I've wanted to do this chapter for soooo long :P )

"Mommy!" A child's voice was heard inside of the house. "Mommy!" The voice yelled again.

A little girl was seen then. Her curly, long red hair bouncing at her back as she ran through the house. The morning sun was entering through the windows, warming up the rooms and hitting the girl's pale face. She went downstairs after checking her mother was not in her room. She searched for her in every corner, and only when she had done that, she went to the garden outside the house.

When she exited the house she saw the silhouette of her mother, sitting on the ground and working with the flowers. The girl looked at the garden; every part of it was filled with different flowers, violets, roses, lilies...

"Mommy." The little girl repeated, this time in a normal tone.

The woman turned around from her place and smiled widely at the view of her daughter. "Violet, honey." She said covering her face with a hand to protect her eyes from the sun rays. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Daddy's not here." The girl said approaching her mother and sitting next to her on the grass. "And I want to help you with the roses!" She exclaimed smiling.

The woman smiled bitterly at the though of her husband. "I am sure daddy will be here in any moment, honey." She said. "Come, help me with the flowers." She smiled.

The girl smiled widely and started to do what her mother had told her. Every now and then, the girl stopped her work to look at the woman, examining her face and her features; how her brown hair fell across her face when she was looking down to the roses.

"Mommy, why are you always sad?" The girl asked her mother, who looked at her in pure surprise. The girl was playing with a rose between her small hands, looking at it instead of her mother's eyes.

The woman looked at the girl. "I am not sad, my love." She said, fighting back the tears and transforming them into a knot around her throat. "Why do you say that?"

"Daddy is not always home." The girl said, her small face covered by a few locks of bright red hair. "Why is he not home with us?" She asked, stroking the rose between her hands.

The woman looked down at the grass, watching as it moved along with the morning breeze. "He is working very hard to help us, honey." She said. "Daddy wants the best for us, and only the best." She explained.

"I heard you the other day." The girl said. "You were screaming at each other, don't you love daddy any more?" She asked looking at her mother, her big round icy blue eyes almost about to cry.

"Violet." Her mother said loud. "Don't say that ever again. I love your father. I love him with all my heart because he's given me you." The woman said. "My little girl. Come here." She said, opening her arms to squeeze the girl between them, kissing her pale forehead repeatedly.

[...]

"Violet? Marion?" A male voice asked coming through the front door. "Where are you, my girls?"

The man walked through the house until a voice startled him. "Daddy!" The little girl's voice yelled at her father.

"Violet, my love." He said kneeling before his daughter, letting her to embrace him with tiny arms.

"Is that for mommy?" She said pointing at some flowers he had in his right hand. "She's in the garden." The girl said giggling and kissing her father's cheek, running again to where her mother was.

The man started to walk to the garden, smiling. He finally reached the garden and approached her wife, embracing her from behind while she was still on the ground. He kissed her cheek again and again, smiling widely.

"Crawford!" The woman said giggling. "You will get stained." She said smiling and standing up, still embraced by his arms.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek again.

"I know." She said turning around and smiling at him. "Oh, is that for me?" She pointed at the flowers.

"Bluebells." He said handing them to her wife. "I bet you don't have these ones." He smiled. "Marion, today is the last day." He said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I do not want to get into any more trouble with you because of the job. If it's necessary I will find two jobs instead of one to pay you for all the pain I have caused." He explained.

"Crawford." Was all she could say.

"I have the last issue this afternoon. Just visiting the Alhambra theatre on The Strand and we will be happy again, like a normal family." He said embracing the woman by the waist. "Who knows? Maybe we can move to Brighton." He joked.

Marion hit Crawford's chest with her head, pressing it against the black fabric of his clothes. Her arms travelled to his back, squeezing his body tightly. "I love you, Crawford." She said. He just looked down at the top of her brown hair and kissed her head.

[...]

"Daddy, can we go to the toy shop today?" Violet asked Crawford while they were traveling to the Strand.

"Maybe." He said smiling at his daughter's actions inside of the carriage.

"Maybe?" She asked looking through the window at everything on the streets with full eyes.

"If you behave." He said. "Deal?"

Violet turned around from the window and looked at her father with big, smiling eyes. "Deal!" She exclaimed excited. "What are we going to do in the theatre?" She asked, turning her gaze to the streets again.

"I have to give a message to a man." He said.

"Who's that man?" She asked in a childish tone, sticking out her tiny tongue to every one she saw from the carriage and laughing at their shocked glares.

"Violet, young ladies don't do that." Crawford said amused. "Don't you want to be a lady?"

"If being a lady means I can not do whatever I want, then I don't want to be one." She answered back, sticking out her tongue again to a well-dressed man.

"Don't you want to marry a wealthy man?" He asked smiling.

"I prefer a man who laughs at my jokes and it's poor instead of one who's wealthy and tells me what to do at every moment. Even if that man is the very prince of England." She said sternly. "Are you planning of marrying me already?" Violet asked.

Crawford breathed deeply. "Well, you are six years old. It's about time to start thinking about it." He joked. Violet frowned and sticked her tongue out to her father.

At that moment, the carriage stopped and the door was opened. "Mr Starrick, we are already here." A man said.

"Come on, love. It will be a thing of a moment." Crawford said helping Violet to get out of the carriage.

She looked up at the big building, mouth agape. "It's beautiful." She said following her father to the inside of the theatre.

When they entered, Violet was captured by the beautiful decoration of the building. She started to look at the walls, filled with drawings and with playbills. She then heard a raspy voice which was yelling at someone, enraged for something. She followed the voice and it lead her to the main stage.

She looked as a man who was up on the stage was yelling at a group of people, who looked pretty frightened by the actions of the man. "What did I say?" He yelled. "More passion! More soul! It looks like a dead play for God's sake!"

"Excuse me." Violet said climbing to the stage. "But I think they don't deserve your yells, sir." She walked to the man, who turned around sharply and looked at the small girl from feet to head.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He said, still angry for some reason but without yelling at her. "And you. Leave." He said to the group. "You have a free day. Go home and think about what I said, return tomorrow with interest! Theatre is for those who love it, not for people who want to get paid to embarrass themselves."

"Yes, Mr Roth." The group said together and left the stage.

"And you, girl." He said to Violet. "Who let you in?" He asked.

Violet then saw his face clear, he had a scar all across the right side of his face, but that did not scare Violet. "I am Violet Starrick, sir." She said.

"Starrick, you say." He said to himself. "Now I understand the bravery you showed."

"I just say what I think is right, sir." Violet commented.

"My name is Maxwell Roth." He said to the girl. "I have a meeting with your father, where is he?" He asked.

Violet gasped and looked around her. "I don't know sir, I lost him." She exclaimed.

"Violet?" A voice asked through the theatre. "Violet!" The voice exclaimed.

"Over here daddy!" She exclaimed at her father, who came running to her.

"Oh I am sorry, Mr Roth." He said. "Violet, you just cannot disappear like that." He said to his daughter.

"It's alright, Mr Starrick." Maxwell said. "I was having a nice chat with your daughter, she is very intelligent."

"Thank you, Mr Roth." Crawford said. "Should we have that meeting?"

[...]

"Mommy!" Violet exclaimed entering the house running. "Mommy! Daddy took me to the toy shop and bought me a wood horse!" She yelled excited, running from one room to another with the toy horse between her tiny hands.  
"Mommy?" She asked entering the kitchen.

"Marion?" Crawford said entering the house and closing the door. A loud noise was heard in the kitchen. "Marion, are you-" He stopped talking at the sight.

Violet had let the horse fall to the floor, making the noise he had heard. His wife was there, lying on the kitchen floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Her eyes were opened, revealing a pair of lifeless black orbs.

"Marion!" Crawford exclaimed running to her wife. "Marion, please." He said taking her head and resting it on his lap, caressing her cold face. "Marion." Crawford repeated, crying. He took her upper body and embraced it tightly to his chest, feeling her cold skin against his warm chest.

"Mommy?" Violet asked sobbing. "Daddy, why is mommy not moving?" She asked innocently. She then looked at the table and saw a piece of paper folded a few times. Violet took it and read it.

**_This has happened because of your actions, Mr Starrick._ **  
**_The Brotherhood warned you, but you did not listen._ **

**_-Ethan Frye._ **

[---]

Violet woke up suddenly, feeling as her chest beat repeatedly and furiously. A nightmare. Just a nightmare. A memory of her past. Just a bad dream that reminded her why she was doing all that she was doing.


End file.
